Meant To Be
by Jenn Lynne
Summary: ::Chapter 3:: 1XR... Three years after Endless Waltz Relena writes a letter to Heero she thinks he will never get. What happens when he does and writes back?
1. Letters Of Confessed Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters and I do not claim too.  
  
Author's Note: This assumes that, I Think it was, Blind Target took place. And Heero and Relena kissed then. For all of you who don't know what I'm talking about, it was a manga that took place between the first war and the Mariemaia thing. Anyway, Heero is OOC, I know but he's much more fun that way, besides he's been through a lot. Anyway, I'll stop talking now, enjoy.  
  
Meant to Be  
  
By: Jenn Lynne  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Letters of Confessed Love  
  
Relena sighed tiredly as she reached across her desk for her pen. She had been working for 17 hours and was more than ready to go home, she just needed to get one more thing off her mind.  
  
My Dearest Heero,  
  
I miss you. It has been so long since I saw you last. You disappeared so suddenly after the Mariemaia attack. Trowa tells me he got in touch with you at one point over these last three years. He also told me that you collapsed suddenly and disappeared at the hospital. We are all worried about you. I'm not sure why, after all you are the Perfect Soldier. You know what's funny, I'm writing this knowing that it will never reach your hands… In that spirit, let me tell you my secret. I dream about you. Every night while I'm asleep I have sweet dreams of you. And while I'm awake too, I find myself constantly drifting off as images of you dance in my head. I love you Heero. I have loved you since the first moment I laid my eyes on you. It feels so liberating writing this, knowing you will never read it. I still remember the very last time I saw you. It felt so right holding you in my arms when you fell unconscious. Stroking your soft chocolate locks of hair. You disappeared at the hospital then too. I remember our kiss. That one moment when our lips touched was so wonderful. My only regret, from all the years of my life, if I had the power to change anything I wanted to, even stop the war before it happened. The only thing I would make different is my ability to recover from shock fast enough to catch you after that kiss. But I wonder if I would have caught you still, even with that much power. Probably not. I always dreamed that that kiss meant something. Not just some experiment where you were trying to see if I could fall more in love with you. So, I wonder Heero, do you love me too?  
  
Love Always,  
  
Relena  
  
She sighed again and sniffed as she wiped back the many tears that had fallen. With a wistful smile she sealed the letter in an envelope. "Might as well be in a bottle." She said sarcastically as she wrote on it the last address that was under Heero's name. She knew he didn't still live there, but that wasn't the point anyway. As she stood, she added the letter to a stack of outgoing mail. Then with one last look at it, left.  
  
About a week later, she felt more than just okay one morning. By some miracle none of the guards had noticed her window being open all night, so not only was her sleep undisturbed, but she woke up to a lovely spring breeze.  
  
She went down stair and began to drink her glass of OJ, same as she did everyday when her brother walked in.  
  
"Good morning Relena. You have a letter." He said as he handed her the envelope. Relena thanked him quietly as she examined the letter. There was no return address, and she didn't recognize the handwriting. Actually, she thought it looked an awful lot like Heero's, only messier. She tightened her jaw as she thought of him. Determined not to break down right there in front of her brother. Slowly and carefully she broke the seal and began to read. Her eyes moving directly to the bottom so she knew who was writing her before she read it. She gasped right out loud, earning a look from her older brother as the name repeated in her head. Heero?  
  
My Dearest Relena,  
  
I've missed you, too. I've missed everyone. I leave it in your care to inform the others that I am just fine. Although, my sister did break my wrist this morning. In THAT spirit, this letter will probably be short. The actual story behind my disappearances at hospitals is due simply to my normal doctor changing my file from that of Heero Yuy to my real name. That's why you all had thought I had gone somewhere when in fact I was probably still asleep.  
  
As for the last day we saw each other, I remember it well also. I was still conscious while you were whispering into my ear, I remember distinctly how much your breath tickled. If I had had more strength I would have started to wiggle in your arms.  
  
I love you too Relena. I've loved you since the second day I knew you. I remember the exact moment. I had just ripped your birthday invitation in half, you turned away as I began to walk past you. Then I saw it, that lonely tear streaking its way down your perfect face. My hand seemed to move on its own as I wiped that tear away. Then, I told you I would kill you… because it hurt to much to try to acknowledge feelings for anything back then, I had to convince myself that my mission was still on the top of my list… So I love you. That kiss meant just that. Again my mind lost control over everything. In that moment, I was finally following my heart, finally acting on my emotions. Had I known back then that you had the same feelings I probably would still have run. But have been just as quick to return.  
  
In the last eight years of my life, I have smiled twice. I don't mean those weird smiles I got when I blew something up, I mean PURE JOY. The first, was the moment that kiss ended and lasted till I reach my car after running away. The second was about two hours ago while reading your letter.  
  
Thank you Relena. I really must be going my hand is starting to throb with pain. When you get this, I would love for you to call me. Just to talk. (555) 505-5675 and ask for William.  
  
Love Eternally,  
  
Heero  
  
The tears were falling freely from her eyes now. Her brother had quickly taken notice and was reading the letter over her shoulder. She was too stunned to stop him, or even notice he was doing so. A big smile crept its way onto the former pilot's face. He didn't bother trying to hide it, just helped his sister stand, then sat her back down next to the telephone. She looked at him curiously as he left the room. She nervously picked up the receiver and began to dial. She stopped mid dial and laughed at her own nervousness, she had no idea what she was going to say.  
  
"Hello?" Came a female reply after the phone rang only once.  
  
"Hello, may I please speak to Hee… I mean, may I please speak to William?" Relena asked stuttering slightly.  
  
"And who may I tell him is calling?" she asked, obviously amused at the nervousness of the girl who had called.  
  
Relena moved her mouth away from the phone for a moment. Determined to be the diplomat and calm down. She cleared her throat and in a cool calm voice replied, "Relena Dorlian."  
  
"One moment please." The girl replied. Somewhat disappointed that the girl had calmed. She was carrying the phone with her and Relena could hear her go up stairs and enter a room. Then she heard her set the phone down. "William wake up!" came the muffled yell. A muffled groan was her reply. "WILLIAM UP!" she yelled again, this time louder.  
  
Then a very distinct, somewhat groggy voice came over the phone. "Hello?" said Heero, obviously still half-asleep.  
  
"Heero." Relena said with a smile.  
  
"Relena?" Heero replied his voice becoming alert and awake. "Hold on a second." Then she heard him speak to the girl who had answered the phone. "A little privacy please Liz."  
  
"Come on Will," she replied, "It's bad enough you wouldn't let me read that letter you wrote back, you're no fun." Then Relena heard a door slam.  
  
"Hello." Heero said, talking once again to Relena.  
  
"Who WAS that?" she asked nervously but nearly laughing.  
  
"My sister Elizabeth." He replied very matter-of-factly.  
  
"Is she the one that broke your wrist?"  
  
She heard him laugh, "That would be her."  
  
"Okay, are you going to explain it to me, or am I going to have to use my imagination?" she said, noting how playful a mood she was in at the moment.  
  
Heero paused for a moment. "Well…" he began, "Liz goes to my old house once a week to water the plants and stuff, and she usually checks out my mail. Usually, she throws away personal letters because she doesn't want to upset me or something. But, when she picked up your letter she could tell it was from a girl, so she wanted to know what it said."  
  
"How old it Liz?" Relena interrupted.  
  
"Twenty three. Anyway, she brought it, the letter, to me and sat across from me while I read it. To say my expressions while I was reading were amusing to her would be an understatement, and when I finished, she started to try to get the letter from me. Well… After a while she became frustrated and got a little violent. She did get the letter. After breaking my wrist." He laughed quietly for a moment. "I guess that violent streak runs in the family."  
  
There was an awkward silence as Relena aimlessly played with the phone cord, wondering silently where all of this desire for small talk came from for both of them.  
  
"Wow." Heero commented dryly, "Don't you just love small talk."  
  
Relena laughed out loud, letting go of some of her restlessness, "I was just thinking that very same thing."  
  
"You see," said Heero, "I knew I was physic."  
  
Relena laughed again, "Well, Mr. Physic, if you can read minds, than how come you were so shocked when you found out I was in love with you."  
  
She had blurted it out bluntly and not thought about it. Thinking back she wondered why she had said it in such an amused tone, wasn't this suppose to be a serious matter? But then her ears trained for his response.  
  
"I knew all along, just pretended to be surprised so you wouldn't find out my secret." He said very carefully.  
  
She laughed again, and as she did she heard him laugh too. "So Heero," she said deciding to lead the conversation in another direction. "Why aren't you living on your own anymore."  
  
He took a moment to answer, as if thinking of the best way to say this, "I got sick again. And my doctor thought it best I move in with my sister so I wouldn't be left anywhere alone for too long. In case I collapsed or something, like I did when I was at Trowa's. Just in case you know?"  
  
"You're sick Heero?" Relena asked suddenly becoming quiet as Milliardo's head peeked around the corner. "You've been listening you BRAT!" She screamed as she bolted out of the chair to chase her brother out of the house. A few moments later she picked up the receiver again. Slightly panting. On the line, she could hear Heero laughing. "Sorry, I had to get rid of him." She giggled slightly as Heero's laughter didn't cease. "Okay, you've laughed at me enough, now tell me about you being sick." She said starting off in a joking tone that quickly turned serious.  
  
His laughed died and he sighed out of his content laughter. "Well, I've always been sick, it's a childhood thing. It only really gets bad when I stop being really active, which is why I appeared so healthy during the war. But now, there just isn't enough to do to keep it at bay, so I pass out a lot." He paused, "Is that answer to your satisfaction?" He said almost sarcastically but mostly jokingly.  
  
"Yes." Relena said, smile once again on her face. "Okay, so I figured your first name is William, but what is your full name."  
  
She heard him sigh, "I knew you were going to ask this."  
  
"Well?" She pressed.  
  
"It's William Samuel Angel."  
  
"Your last name is ANGEL!" she nearly screamed, as her head instantly starting running though what her name would be if they ever got married. Relena Angel, Mrs. Relena Angel, Mrs. William Angel, Relena Dorlian Peacecraft Angel…  
  
"Ha, ha, yeah I know it's bad, you better get your full out of laughing at it, it loses its humor after so long." Came Heero's voice, breaking her concentration.  
  
"No, I love It." she said smiling. "So," she said, elongating the word 'so', "when are you going to invite me over for dinner?"  
  
Heero started laughing again. "How about tonight. Does that sound good to you?" he said half jokingly.  
  
"Yes! Where and when."  
  
"What?" he replied, not expecting her to say 'yes'.  
  
  
  
((Author's Note: Chapter 2 is halfway done. I LOVE reviews and I always get inspired to write when I get a lot of reviews, it lets me know people are enjoying my stories. So review please.)) 


	2. Dinner and a Movie

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters and I don't claim to so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Enjoy!  
  
Meant to be  
  
By: Jenn Lynne  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Dinner and a Movie  
  
Relena was so nervous she couldn't sit still. She was currently in the limo with Pagan at the wheel heading for Heero's, a.k.a. William's, house. It had taken her and Hildi a solid hour and a half just to pick out her clothing. Pagan turned right onto another street and stopped in front of a large white home with a dark wood colored picket fence around it. Pagan parked and exited the driver's side and moved around the car to open Relena's door. When he got there he found Relena already out of the car, staring up at the house.  
  
"When should I pick you up Miss Relena?" Pagan asked.  
  
"Um. I guess I'll call you when I need a ride. Goodbye Pagan." She replied.  
  
"Goodbye Miss Relena." With that said he got back into the car and drove off. The house was two stories and looked very cozy. She looked at the mail box. On it, written in fancy letters was "The Angels" Relena laughed at the title. I always thought of Heero as an angel. She walked up to the front door and knock quietly. She heard footsteps on the other side and then a women answered the door. She had long dark brown wavy hair that reached to her mid-back. Her eyes were the same stunning blue as Heero but seemed more mischievous.  
  
"You must be Relena." She said extending her hand.  
  
"And you must be Elizabeth." Relena said shaking the older girl's hand.  
  
She laughed, "Call me Liz, everybody does." She moved out of the doorway to let Relena in. "Do come in, my brother is unavailable at the moment, but I'm sure he will be in a few minutes." Relena was confused by what that meant, but stepped into the house anyway. The dark wood floors and forest green walls were welcoming and reminded Relena of her cottage in the mountains, although the colors contrasted with the lilac shirt and white skirt her and Hildi had chosen. The shirt was a tank top and the skirt reached her mid-thigh, the perfect outfit to show off her curves. Liz was dressed in very neutral colors, with a pair of khaki shorts and a green tank top the resembled the one Heero had worn during the war.  
  
"Will is in the kitchen trying to cook with one arm." She laughed, "I offered to help but he claimed he wouldn't wish my cooking an a dog and kicked me out of the kitchen."  
  
Relena laughed at this too, picturing Heero cooking was funny enough, but with one arm. "Well, point me to the kitchen, maybe he will accept my help."  
  
Liz laughed exceedingly loud, her demeanor definitely resemble Heero's. "You're welcome to try but I'm sure you know how stubborn he is."  
  
Relena laughed nervously. Liz pointed to a room and then walked in the other direction. Relena took a deep breath and entered to find a fine looking cherry wood dining room table set for three. One chair at the head of the table and one chair on either side. At the other end of the room was another door. She slowly walked toward the door until she heard a loud bang come from the other side, followed by a yelp of pain and surprise. She dashed through the door in time to see Heero walk over to the sink, his back to her, and being to run water over his left arm, his right arm being in a caste and of no use. On the floor was a large pot, laying upside down with a large expanding puddle of water around it. Relena quickly closed the distance between them.  
  
"Heero are you alright?" she asked as she was about to touch his shoulder. He turned around sharply and stared at her in awe for a moment before recovering and attempting to hide his smirk. He slowly put his left arm back under the water, now seeming cold. His arm was pink and swollen.  
  
"I dropped the pot." He stated simply, trying not to look at her and show her his blush of embarrassment. She saw it anyway.  
  
"Now Heero you don't have to be embarrassed because of me. Let me see your arm." She said gently, with visible concern in her voice. He turned toward her again. She very slowly touched the burnt skin of his arm and he pulled away with a sharp intake of breath indicating pain. She let her eyes move up to his face to find him thoroughly focused on her, not his wound.  
  
"I'm in the other room trying to make a phone call when I hear a loud bang and I think to myself, 'What did William get himself into this…'" Liz's voice slowly faded off upon finding her brother and Relena in a precariously close proximity. She blushed. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"  
  
"No." Relena said with a calm sort of reassurance, "William simply dropped a pot and burned his arm." She turned back to Heero, "Why don't you put that back under cold water and I'll see if you have anything to treat it with." He nodded.  
  
"Follow me." Said Liz cautiously, eyeing her brother. Heero shrunk under her gaze but turned around to the sink and continued to run his arm under the cool water. Liz led Relena out of the room and into a bathroom. She opened the mirror and pulled out a tube. It looked like a toothpaste tube, but larger. She looked at Relena. "This will help with the burn, do you want me to…"  
  
"No," Relena interrupted, taking the tube from her hand, "I think I can handle it."  
  
Liz shrugged her shoulders and left. Relena looked at the retreating form curiously for a moment. She seems very protective of him, but at the same time, she seems to trust me with him. A complete stranger to her. Milliardo doesn't even trust people I know with my care. I wonder why it is she does. Relena shook her head and headed back to the kitchen. Heero was still at the sink, but no longer running his arm under the water, he was looking at it, inspecting the damage. When he turned around upon hearing her entrance he seemed surprised to see Relena standing there with the tube. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
Maybe Liz is getting soft. He mused. Relena smiled at him and approached, carefully taking the cap off the tube and setting it on the counter. As she gentle squeezed the tube, the clear contents felt like Vaseline on her fingers, only ticker and cooler to the touch. Heero moved his newly injured arm toward her. She slowly spread the gel over the red watching as, at first, his body stiffened and became rigid, then after a moment, when she began to gentle massage the substance into the wound, he relaxed and seemed to enjoy its coolness. Their eyes met again, Heero's were softer than she had remembered them, not softer in color, they were still a stunning shade of blue, but softer in the feeling they let off, a look of contentment on his face. They inched closer, slowly closing the last distance between them. Relena's hands moved away from his arm, which chose to encircle her waist, careful of its wound. They were so close that Relena could feel his warm breath on her face. Their lips touched ever so slightly and instantly ignited a long held captive desire in each to be closer. Relena's arms moved up to wrapped gently around his neck, and he leaded down, pulling her closer with his arms, making the kiss passionate and needy. All of the sudden BANG! And they separated instantly. Heero rushed to the door and opened it, rushing through it as well. Relena's body screamed to be returned into the warmth of his, but she ignored it and followed him. He walked hastily into the foyer where he found Liz sitting on the floor in front of the open door holding her head. In the doorway was a man about Liz's age with blond hair and light green eyes. He was relaying his deepest of apologies when the two entered.  
  
"I'm so sorry Elizabeth, I really didn't mean to-"  
  
"What happened?" Heero asked. Earning him a surprised look from their new guest and a stern glare from his sister.  
  
"Mr. I-Push-Open-Doors-When-They-Are-Only-Just-Being-Opened over here just hit me in the head with the door." Liz exclaimed sending her glare back to the new arrival, as she stood.  
  
"Seth, why don't you come back another time, maybe now's not such a good idea…" Heero began.  
  
"William!" Seth exclaimed rushing toward him. "What on Earth happened to your arm." He reached out for Heero's burnt arm and Heero pulled away.  
  
"I burnt myself while cooking." He answered quickly.  
  
"You should NOT have been cooking with a broken arm anyway. How about, as a show of apology to your sister, I buy us all dinner." Seth said with a winning smile.  
  
"Out of the question." Liz stated sternly. "As you can very well see Seth, William has a guest today and it wouldn't be proper for someone she doesn't know to buy dinner for her that she probably won't like anyway. I will just have to help William cook myself."  
  
Heero's eyes widened in both shock and fear, as he shook his head 'no' rapidly. He quickly glanced back at Relena who smiled and mouthed 'Chinese would be nice' and he turned back to Seth.  
  
"How about Chinese Seth? I think I'm in the mood for some oriental food. How about you Relena?" Heero said with a fake smile.  
  
"Oh, yes. I think Chinese food would be perfect under the circumstances." Relena replied.  
  
Liz glared back at the two with a look of pure venom. Seth beamed with delight. "Wonderful," he said taking out a pen from his pocket and a little notebook he conveniently left there. "What do you guys want?"  
  
After Seth had taken orders and left to get the food, Liz turned to Heero and Relena. "How dare you do this to me." She whined at Heero.  
  
"Liz, if I am unable to cook I will not, under any circumstances, subject Relena to your cooking. It was just convenient that he showed up." He replied.  
  
"Convenient! He is obsessed with me William! And you know that. Aren't you supposed to be protective of me?" She whined again.  
  
"Liz, Seth is harmless and you know it, besides, what could he really do to you with me around?" Heero said calmly back.  
  
Liz huffed, "And he always calls me Elizabeth." She whined as she stalked away.  
  
Heero laughed lightly then turned back to Relena. He paused for a moment. The memory of their kiss seeping back into he front of his mind. "I should go clean up the mess I made in the kitchen." He said, clearing his mind of those thoughts and moving passed her.  
  
"I'll help you." She said with a smile, following him back into the kitchen.  
  
After a while the doorbell rang again. Heero exited the kitchen covered in water, his blue button up shirt stuck to his chest in a way that made Relena unable to look away, and his bangs clung to his forehead. Relena followed not far behind, less wet than him, but still visibly so. Heero answered the door for Seth.  
  
"What happened William? How did you get all wet?" Seth asked. Heero looked back at Relena who smiled mischievously at her triumph in the kitchen. "Hey," Seth began again, "I thought we might want to watch a movie while we ate so I picked up one of my favorites."  
  
"Oh, joy. I bet it's a good one too." Liz said as she leaned against the doorframe as she entered.  
  
He handed the video to Heero who looked at it curiously. "Evil Dead Two, Death before Dawn." He read aloud. Chuckling slightly. "Wouldn't we need to see Evil Dead one to understand its sequel?"  
  
"No!" Seth cried, "In fact I recommend that you never see Evil Dead one."  
  
"Why?" Relena asked.  
  
"Just trust me." Seth replied. (A/N: NEVER SEE EVIL DEAD ONE! NEVER!)  
  
Heero and Relena looked at each other for a moment. "Well, lets go watch it then." Liz said entering the living room, followed by Seth, Heero and Relena.  
  
"Good… bad… I'm the guy with the gun." Ash said on the screen.  
  
Heero and Relena sat cozily close on the love seat, sharing in the warmth of each other, while Liz sat as far away from Seth on the couch as possible. Heero looked over at his sister and Seth. She likes him so much, it's bizarre that she acts so estranged around him. Heero then let his eyes move back to the screen.  
  
Soon enough, the movie was over and Seth left.  
  
"Good riddance." Liz breathed out with a sigh. Heero stifled a laugh.  
  
"I can't wait to see Army of Darkness." Relena exclaimed, anticipating the sequel to her new favorite movie. "Groovy." She said in her best Ash impression. Both Heero and Liz laughed.  
  
"Do you need a ride home?" Heero asked after a shot pause.  
  
"No," Relena said sadly, "I called Pagan during the bathroom break and asked him to pick me up in…" she looked down at he watch, "3 minutes."  
  
Liz's smile faded. "You will come back of coarse." She said to Relena. "I have every intention of renting the sequel and I couldn't, in good conscious, watch it without you."  
  
Relena smiled as a beep was heard from outside. "Well, that's him." She said walking to the door.  
  
"I'll walk you out." Heero said quietly. He followed her out the door into the cool night air. She turned when she reached the limo door and looked at Heero with a smile on her face. She reached her hand out and pulled his head toward her's, claiming his lips in a sweet goodbye kiss. When the kiss ended and they parted she turned around silently and got into the limo. Before shutting the door however, she looked up at him smiling down at her.  
  
"Can I call you tomorrow?" she asked him quietly as to not be overhead by her, sometimes-nosey, driver.  
  
Heero nodded, "I would consider it an insult if you didn't."  
  
And with that she closed the door and Pagan drove off. Heero turned back around and reentered the house. Liz was in the same place she had been when he had left.  
  
"Why," he began, "did you lay off us tonight? I expected you to be peeking around every corner keeping an eye on her. And I certainly never expected you to hand over your nursing duties and let her tend my arm. So, why?"  
  
"Because I can see it." she said sweetly.  
  
"See what?" he asked.  
  
"See that you two are meant to be. I could never stand in the way of that." As she said this, she turned around and walked upstairs.  
  
((A/N: Mwahahahahahaaaaa! Why did Heero and Relena walk out of the kitchen covered in water? Am I going to tell you? Mwahahaha! I require reviews to be inspired…. Plus, I'm betting that you are curious as to why they were wet. Maybe I'll do a flashback if I get reviews… Thanks and cheers to everyone who reviewed chapter one. Also, I definitely recommend Evil Dead 2 and Army of Darkness. Do NOT see Evil Dead 1, you don't need too to under the other two movies. Evil Dead one is AU from the other two.)) 


	3. Fun With Cold Water

Warning: This chapter is Limey. At least, what I think to be limey, if I'm wrong let me know.  
  
A/N: The first thing I would like to do is thank everyone who has reviewed so far. You guys have really helped he get inspired, and because of your support, I will explain the missing scene in the last chapter in this one.  
  
Meant To Be  
  
Chapter 3: Fun with Cold Water  
  
Relena entered the house in silence, in fact, she hadn't said a word since entering the limo back at Heero's house. Milliardo watched her intently from his perch on the stair's railing. She walked into the middle of the foyer and handed her coat to Pagan with a nod. Then she adjusted her shirt, which had twisted inside the confines of her jacket. Milliardo's impatience got the better of him and he stood.  
  
"Well?" he pressed stepping off the stairs and standing before her. She looked up at him a moment as though she didn't know what he was talking about. She smiled sweetly and shrugged her shoulders in defiance. He sighed. "Come on Relena, the details, I want to know everything that went on over there." He said in a whining tone, more than mildly amusing to Relena who stifled a laugh.  
  
"Nothing happened." She said in a voice dripping of hidden meaning. Milliardo was ready to burst of anticipation as she purposefully walked passed him and up stairs. Her clothing was still a little damp and she needed to change.  
  
"I know exactly what you're going to do up there." He stated in a knowing and taunting tone, with mock hurt underlining it.  
  
Relena paused in her movements, afraid he may already know what had transpired that evening. How could he know? She asked herself. "And what is that?" She asked back, keeping that diplomatic cool demeanor she was so good at, giving away nothing to her brother.  
  
"You're going to go to your room, shut the door and call Hilde, telling her all the juicy details and leaving none for me." He said in a whimpering tone. Relena again resisted the urge to laugh as she turned and continued up the stairs to her room. At the top of the stairs she turned back around to her brother who was waiting intently for her to say something.  
  
"That is exactly what I was going to do. But if you must know, it was a lovely night, we watched a good movie while eating Chinese food. His sister is quite the amusing person and I greatly enjoyed her company, she reminds me a lot of Heero. And that, you little snoop, is all I'm going to tell you." With that said she turned on her heel and walked to her room.  
  
She walked in her room and locked the door behind her. She had actually planned on calling Heero that night, and saving a call to Hilde for tomorrow morning, but decided to switch the schedule as it was quite late and she was eager to tell Hilde of everything that had happened since that morning when she received Heero's letter, or rather, everything that had happened since she had made up her mind to write a letter to him. She walked over to her dresser and opened it, reaching in, she pulled out a warm looking pair of cotton shorts and a matching T-shirt. She quickly took off her still damp skirt and slid the shorts on, doing the same with the shirt. Next, she sat on her bad, leaned up against the backboard, making herself as comfortable as possible for the long conversation she was to have with Hilde.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed Hilde's number. But, it was Duo who answered, "Hello?" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Duo," Relena said back, "how are you?"  
  
"Hey, it's Relena." he said as though he was talking to someone other than her. She heard a few familiar voices in the background. One was Quatre who yelled a hello to her, one was Trowa who had asked someone why she was up so late and one was Hilde who it seemed was then trying to get the phone away from Duo. Relena glanced at the clock at Trowa's remark. It isn't that late. She thought to herself as Hilde's voice then greeted her.  
  
"Hey girl, what's up?" Hilde said in a happy tone.  
  
"Hi Hilde, I just had the best night of my life and I have to tell you about it. But first, are all the Gundam Pilots at your house right now?" Relena replied.  
  
"Yeah, all except Heero, who is actually the topic of conversation tonight." Hilde said back.  
  
"Oh really, why is that." Relena inquired, quite intrigued by the timing.  
  
"Apparently, a few days ago Quatre saw someone leave his apartment, a women." Hilde said in a mysterious tone, as though it was some great scandal.  
  
Relena laughed, "Tell the guys that the girl who left Heero's apartment is his older sister Elizabeth, and she goes there every once and a while to water the plants and look through his mail."  
  
"What?!" Hilde cried.  
  
"Just tell them."  
  
There was a pause for a moment as Hilde relayed the message to the guys. A loud commotion followed. "Okay Relena," Duo voice said loudly, "you're on speaker now, explain."  
  
Relena smiled to herself.  
  
After a few hours had passed Relena had finished explaining the whole story, to everyone. She figured she should just tell them all at once, rather than explaining it individually to each. The only thing she left out was what had happened in the kitchen in order to get her and Heero so wet. That secret was reserved for Hilde alone, as soon as she got to talk to only her.  
  
They were each now processing all the information they had been given. She could only imagine the looks of awe on their faces. Suddenly she heard a beep on her end of the phone line.  
  
"Hold on guys, I have another call." She said before clicking over to the other line. "Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hey beautiful." Came Heero's reply.  
  
"Hey, I was just talking about you." She replied, a smile instantly spreading full force across her face.  
  
"Oh yeah, to who?"  
  
"Hilde, Duo, Quatre, Wufie and Trowa. Quatre had seen Liz at your apartment a few days ago and they had apparently called a meeting to talk about you at Hilde's. Then I called to talk to Hilde and I ended up explaining the whole night to them. Well, most of it." Relena said in an amused tone.  
  
She heard Heero's quiet laughter on the other end. "Alright, I'll let you talk to them then, I'm sure they are going to bombard you with questions. If you're not too tired when your done with them call me back."  
  
"Okay, goodbye until then, I love you." She said, almost sad the he was going to go.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
And with that she clicked back over to hear quite a loud commotion at Hilde's house. "What's going on now?"  
  
"Now…" Hilde said in exasperation "They all want to see him."  
  
After a few more minutes, the guys had told Relena what to tell Heero for them and that he had to call them and set up a reunion of sorts, she was finally on the phone with only Hilde.  
  
She had just gotten to the part of the story when she walked into the kitchen to clean with Heero.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Heero, with his burnt hand picked up the pot lying upside down on the floor. There was water all over the floor, but it was discolored, as Relena had just noticed.  
  
"I thought it was just water." She said in surprise of this new discovery.  
  
"With a few spices." Heero corrected. "What we have to do is use the water sprayer from the sink to make this water and spice mixture go down the drain." He said, indicating to the drain in the middle of the kitchen floor. Relena nodded.  
  
"I can do that." She said. He nodded and went to put the rest of the stuff he had taken out to cook with away.  
  
Relena walked over to the sink and turned on the water. "Does it matter if it's hot or cold?" she asked over her shoulder.  
  
"Cold is better." He replied, "It doesn't use up all our hot water that way."  
  
Relena pulled the sprayer out so that she could use it on the floor. She was surprised at the pressure of the water being released by it. It was quite fast. She cleaned the floor diligently, leaving no spot dry, nor any spot brown on the white tile floor. When she was done she turned to Heero. He had finished putting everything away a few minutes ago and was sitting on the counter watching her.  
  
"Done?" he asked.  
  
"Almost." She said, raising the stream of cold water to him. As the blast of cold water soaked his shirt he jumped off the counter and headed toward her in an attempt to get the sprayer from her. She moved away from him but he caught her hand anyway. They both laughed as he tried to get the object from her grasp, and in doing so he was getting both of them wet.  
  
With much struggle, he got the sprayer from her and she put her hands in front of her face to protect it from the water she expected to hit her. Instead, warm arms encircled her waist. She opened her eyes to find Heero holding her closely, looking down at her. The sprayer had been returned to its home and Heero was smiling playfully down at her. She smiled back and he leaned down and kissed her. Relena wrapped her arms around his neck and walked forward, making him walk backward. Finally, Heero's back came in contact with the counter and he could move back no more. The kiss was only growing more passionate as Heero slid up onto the counter so that he was sitting on it. Relena pushed him down so that he was lying on it, breaking the kiss. He looked at he lovingly, and she climbed onto the counter, so that she was lying comfortably on his chest. The cold water made his shirt stick to him like a second skin and Relena felt his body shiver under her own as it sought warmth. She moved so that her head was right above his and looked down at him.  
  
"Now I have you right where I want you." She said coyly. Heero smiled and lifted his head, trying to initiate another kiss. She pulled her head away and put pressure on his shoulders, making him unable to move upward. He made a face at her of mock hurt and she smiled. "Now Heero, what would your sister think of you now?" she said in a mocking sarcastic voice.  
  
Heero pulled his arms out from under hers, catching her by surprise, but holding her so that she wouldn't fall. Using his arms he pushed he toward him and himself toward her. "I don't care." He said softly as his lips got so close to hers that she could feel them tickling her own lips.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
"And then we kissed again. Only to be interrupted by the doorbell."  
  
"No wonder you had such a good night, when are you seeing him again?" Hilde asked, a huge grin plastered on her face.  
  
"Soon, I hope." She said in a tone of excitement and anticipation.  
  
"That sucks that you two were interrupted though." She commented. Relena's smile didn't falter.  
  
"That just leaves me something to look forward to next visit."  
  
"Hey Heero." Relena said to Heero a few minutes later. Having finished her conversation with Hilde she was eager to talk to him again.  
  
"Hey." He replied, smiling. "That didn't take you as long as I thought."  
  
"No, I was in a rush, I really wanted to talk to you." Relena replied.  
  
"What's so urgent?"  
  
"Um, well…" she started.  
  
"What?" he asked again, more impatient this time.  
  
"You see, well…" she sighed, "Will you be my date to a banquet in three days?"  
  
She closed her eyes tightly, she couldn't see him, but it was her first reaction. She was expecting him to say that Liz wouldn't allow him to, or that he detested social engagements such as those.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to."  
  
"You would?" she asked in shock.  
  
((A/N: I know, kind of short, but I wanted to end it there. Anyway, I hope that description of the kitchen scene was to your liking. Guess what time it is REVIEW! Yeah, I know I'm corney. Just tell me what you think, and I'll keep writing. Have a lovely day.)) 


End file.
